


Only you and me

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Domestic madney goodness that is all





	Only you and me

“You don’t know you the way I do.”Maddie said to her husband 

“We’re trying to save money”Howie mentioned 

“Exactly why you've got to cut back on your color coding and movie hoarding”Maddie said jokingly with a slice of seriousness 

“I am far from being a hoarder”Howie groaned out 

“The evidence says otherwise babe”Maddie replied to him

“I know how much you love your shirts and pop culture”Maddie responds kissing his lips softly 

“Two of my many passions”Howie said to her 

“You literally buy almost anything you see you watch one movie and suddenly you want to own everything an actor and actress has appeared in”Maddie explained

“Thats part of me being a fan”Howie sang to her 

“You are too much”Maddie laughs

“Thank you I’m here all night”Howie bows down 

“Also you make so many jokes”Maddie shook her head 

“You always say I’m corny but deep down you know you love my humor”He said to his wife  


“Sure keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night”Maddie said back to him 

“Not as much as I love this beautiful woman standing before me”Howie murmured caressing the right side of her face 

“The things I’d do to you right now if my brother and his girlfriend weren’t here right now”Maddie says suggestively 

“Screw them and follow me”Howie extended a hand out to her

Maddie took his hand in hers and he led her away to their empty bedroom closing the door behind them 

She watched as he masterfully locked the door asking him slyly “Complete privacy?”

“Only you and me”Howie pinned her against the wall lips colliding against hers


End file.
